


R U Mine?

by Stubbornescape



Series: Awkward soulmates first words (and sometimes the last ones). [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Sex, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, eventual rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: —¿Puedo comerte? —la pregunta del chico castaño y bonito frente a él lo descolocó tanto que tiró su bebida.





	R U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, en este fic no hay nada explícitamente sexual pero existe la insinuación al rimming, por ello la frase de Stiles.  
> El título viene de [Esta canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giLpYG11qxQ)  
> Tengo algo con Arctic Monkeys en este momento <3

Derek se preguntó por qué demonios estaba rodeado de adolescentes, a buena hora había aceptado cuando su madre le dijo que acompañara a su hermana Cora a la fiesta de Lydia.

En serio, ¿qué estaba pensando al decir que sí?

Él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como leer el libro que necesitaba para hacer su ensayo o investigar para el proyecto que debía entregar al regresar a la universidad.

Cora se acercó a él con un vaso rojo lleno de quien sabe qué y se lo tendió.

 —No puedo hermanita, voy a manejar al rato— Cora hizo un puchero ante la respuesta que ya sabía que llegaría.

—Es solo una Der, no te hará daño— se lo puso justo frente a su cara— te ves aburrido, aunque sea relájate un poquito.

—Cora, todos aquí son adolescentes, por supuesto que estoy aburrido.

—Ugh, como si tu nunca lo hubieras sido— Derek podía ver los primeros efectos del alcohol actuando sobre su hermanita ante la risita tonta que soltó, pero sí, Derek había sido adolescente y le había dado dolores de cabeza mucho peores a sus padres de los que Cora les estaba dando.

Tomó el vaso y le dio un trago al notar que su hermanita no lo dejaría en paz.

—Además, deberías relajarte, dentro de poco dejarás de ser el único adulto responsable aquí— Cora hizo comillas en el aire al decir adulto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El hermano de Allison va a llegar en unos diez minutos.

Y dicho eso, Cora se fue.

Derek siguió bebiendo de su vaso y revisando su celular periódicamente a falta de algo mejor que hacer, cuando alguien tocó su brazo e hizo que levantará su mirada.

—¿Puedo comerte? —la pregunta del chico castaño y bonito frente a él lo descolocó tanto que tiró su bebida.

El chico rompió a carcajadas y se dobló sobre si mismo mientras se sostenía el estómago.

—Oh, hombre deberías haber visto tu cara— se limpió las lágrimas que habían brotado a causa de su risa y estiró su mano para saludarlo— soy Stiles, el hermano mayor de Allison.

Derek estrechó su mano y se regodeó en su sonrisa ante las palabras que dijo:

—No me molestaría comerte a ti— se encogió de hombros y tomó uno de los Cheetos que había en los bowls de comida, porque obviamente Derek no quería estar en esa fiesta, pero bien podía comerse la comida que había.

El chico bonito, Stiles, lo miró con ojos desorbitados y ya sin rastro de humor.

—Soy Derek Hale, el hermano de Cora— sonrió y se metió otro Cheeto a la boca.

Derek se iba a reír de la expresión de Stiles, hasta que algo hizo click dentro de él y miró a su muñeca.

—¿Tú? —inquirió Derek.

—¿Tú? —respondió Stiles.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos hasta que el grito de Allison siendo empujada a la piscina los distrajo.

—Tu yo tendremos una conversación, pero primero tengo que ir a ver a mi hermanita.

—Aquí te espero— respondió Derek e inconscientemente, acarició su muñeca.

Sonrió, esperaría con ansias hablar con él.

Tal vez una de las habitaciones de arriba podría ser un buen lugar para hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Déjenme saber lo que piensan :)


End file.
